Hey, Tenten
by e1nav57
Summary: Neji never realized, until someone else did. A story of sleepovers, skateboards, and a whole lot of high school cliches.


Disclaimer: Masashi-san owns Naruto.

A/N: This is a remake (kinda. cos it has a reaaaaally different plot... but... kinda) of my other story Make A Wish. Be kind guys. K?

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Tenten."

A black berry rolled down to her chest upon contact with her head. It was one of the inedible berries that grew on the sidewalk bushes, in this case, park bushes.

"Tenten."

Another one, right at the back of her head. She turned around, glaring at the lavender-eyed boy leaning on his right arm, staring lazily at her.

"_What_, Neji?" She hissed. It was one of the perks of being Hyuga Neji's best friend, she supposed. You could glare at him, shout at him... "Jerk." And call him names. She turned her back to him again, choosing instead to focus her eyes on the streaming water. They were currently located at a sloped, grassy, side of the park, with a direct view of the fountain at the middle of bricked plaza. They came here often, almost every day, just sitting on the grass, lounging. Today was their first day of junior high school and they had agreed to meet before going to their school together. It was one of their habits, meeting so early in the morning that almost no one would be in the park yet.

"You're being childish," he said, and it did nothing to quell her irritation. With another glare to the direction of her friend, she stood up and grabbed the skateboard lying beside her.

She heard him sigh, and then some shuffling in the grass as he stood to follow her. "I already told you, I don't have it." He said, following a few steps behind her.

"Good for you," she said flatly, setting down her skateboard, readying to ride it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, and she knew he quickened his pace to catch up to her.

"I'm riding to school. See you th—," she stopped as he grasped her hand.

"I brought my car," he said, as she spun to face him. His lavender eyes narrowed at her."I wouldn't have brought it. _You _told me to bring it."

She glared back at him. "Yeah? Well... now I'm telling you to bring it back." She said.

He sighed exasperatedly, then pulled the hair tie that held his long black hair in a low ponytail. "Here," he said, placing the tie on her hand.

She looked up at him curiously. "So you didn't take it?" she asked.

He raised a brow. She could almost hear him speaking, _I told you_.

"Fine," she said, taking the hair tie from him and pulling all her hair up to a ponytail. "I need one more, though," she said, walking ahead of him.

"Where are you going now?" he asked exasperated, as he looked at his watch. They had thirty minutes left.

"Looking," Tenten answered, as she jogged ahead, heading to the gate of the park.

He sighed, but followed her all the same. Although he didn't tell anybody, as there was no need to, he was secretly curious of what she was up to.

They had reached the gate. He could see in the left, his car was still parked. It was waiting in the parkig lot, looking anxious, like him, to leave. Immediately beside the parking lot was the gate that led to the outside of the park. Across the street where lines and lines of shops. None of them rose to more than two storeys high, most of them were boutiques and restaurants. Tenten, he could see, was busy looking this way and that, as if searching for something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, when she finally saw whatever she had seen.

He stopped following her as she swiftly crossed the road, over to the shops. She ran to the only one open this early in the morning. It was a trinket shop. He knew, from the way his cousin always requested to stop by it, that it sold mostly female accessories. He had also seen many of the girls from their high school visit it. But Tenten...well, it was unusual to even see her ten meters of the shop's perimeter.

She was more of the sports shop type.

Soon enough, Tenten walked out of the building, grinning broadly.

He raised her brow at her as she came. He needed an explanation.

"I needed one more!" she said defensively, as she held up another hair tie.

He shook his head as he walked towards the car. "Two buns again?" he asked.

"Well of course," she said, as she jogged to walk beside him, all the while tying her hair into her trademark buns.

"And because of that, we just might arrive late on our fast day of school," he said, as he brought out the car keys from his pocket. He was a traditionalist that way, he always avoided using the buttons.

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss. We'll get there on time," she said, smiling at him, as she waited at her side of the car.

He unlocked the car's doors and they both got in.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," she said, looking away, as he started up the engine.

"Hn," was all he replied as the car started to move. She could almost hear the smirk in his reply.

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/N: I know, I know, it's short and all that. But I just wanted a test chapter! :) I want to see first how much people would actually like this. Once I get at least five reviews, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.

Constructive criticisms are much welcome.

xoxoxo


End file.
